ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Jet
Jet (ジェット Jetto),or Kamen Rider New Accel (仮面ライダーＮＥＷアクセル Kamen Raida Nyu Akuseru) is a lonewolf detective working for the Danville Police Department.He is also Kamen Rider New Accel. He appeared as a cameo during the EKDC finale He later appears as a secondary character throughout the Extended PnF Universe Series. He is a supporting character in the Future Heroes Series. Early Life He had no memory of his past life, even when he was a child. He was adopted by a policeman. When he grew up as a teenager, he became a detective for a place where his foster dad works, the Danville Police Department. Some time later, Zoey, in her Pony Shroud disguise give him the New Memory Driver and the Accel Memory along with many equipments, allowing him to be Kamen Rider New Accel. Present Life Extended PnF Universe Series Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis He briefly appears in his Rider form during the series finale, helping the protagonists defeating the revived Darkness Mole Imagin. Fireside Crusaders to be added... Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains to be added.... Future Heroes Series Personality He is a lonewolf detective who would do anything to bring criminals to justice. He also wants to protect people, especially his teammates. Physical Appearence EPnFUS Timeline He has a rather 'cool' personality as stated by Candace. He wears a blue leather jacket overlapping his black shirt and a dark blue pants. During the third series, he wears a red jacket overlapping a blue shirt and black pants. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, he once again don his blue leather jacket. He also wear black gloves. FHS Timeline During the Future Heroes Series, he now wears a brown suit overlaping his white working shirt and a red necktie. He retains his black pants. Rider Equipment New Memory Driver A Gaia Memory in form of a Rider Belt. When the Accel Memory is insert to the Memory Slot, it transforms Jet to Kamen Rider New Accel. The armor is similar to Kamen Rider Accel's except it's blue and it has a silver plate on each shoulders and knee. Gaia Memories *'Accel Memory' - He holds the Accel Memory, just like Kamen Rider Accel. He uses it to transform to Kamen Rider New Accel in conjuction with the New Memory Driver or a Maximum Drive in conjuction with the New Accel Sword. *'Sword Memory' - Allows the New Accel Sword in Sword Mode. *'Blaster Memory' - Allows the New Accel Sword in Blaster Mode *'Trial Memory' - As with Kamen Rider Accel, he uses it to transform the Kamen Rider New Accel Trial. *'Storm Memory' - A present given to him by Haruto Sohma/Kamen Rider Wizard, he uses it to transform to Kamen Rider New Accel Storm. New Accel Sword A high-powered saber wielded by Jet. When used by a Sword Memory, it activates the Sword Mode. When used by a Blaster Memory, it activates the Blaster Mode. When using the Accel Memory or any other Gaia Memories borrowed from Nyx, it iniciates a Maximum Drive. Relationships to be added... Background Information *The name Kamen Rider New Accel is a reference that he is a new version of a rider, Kamen Rider Accel. This is similar with Kamen Rider New Den-O, who is a new version of Kamen Rider Den-O. *His character song is Leave All Behind. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:Kamen Rider Category:Detective